


Геллерт Гриндевальд и особенности американского английского

by kier1926



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bureaucracy, Gen, Grindelwald is too good for this place too pure, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, Terrible officialese
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kier1926/pseuds/kier1926
Summary: Первый день Гриндевальда в МАКУСА.





	Геллерт Гриндевальд и особенности американского английского

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам всех тех фичков, в которых герои, едва ступив на порог МАКУСА, начинают выражаться какими-то дикими канцеляризмами.

Он шел по главному залу Магического Конгресса США; все взгляды были устремлены на него, а он, директор магбезопасности Персиваль Грейвз, на вид был совершенно безупречен и совершенно не Гриндевальд. Стрелка огромных часов плавно пересекла желтую и оранжевую зоны, нерешительно остановившись на красной. Это льстило. Геллерт позволил себе чуть-чуть улыбнуться: его импровизированный отпуск начинался очень даже неплохо. 

Навстречу шла группа авроров. Рука Геллерта инстинктивно потянулась к палочке, но, вовремя осознав себя бюрократом, консерватором и просто ужасающим человеком, он ограничился одним кивком.

\- Позвольте поприветствовать вас, мистер Грейвз! - подскочил к нему один из авроров. - В соответствии с вашим последним декретом, мы направляемся совершать патрулирование улиц города, называемого Нью-Йорком, с посещением пользующихся сомнительной репутацией заведений, таких как "Слепая свинья".

\- Отлично, патрулируйте, - пожал плечами Геллерт и пошел дальше, не придав значения недоумевающим взглядам авроров. Его голова все еще немного кружилась после межконтинентальной аппарации. Должно быть, именно поэтому в такой длинной речи аврора было так мало смысла. А может, это особенности американского английского? Или последствия какого-то особо мерзкого проклятия? Как бы то ни было, Геллерт, конечно, скоро разберется с этим. 

*

Он спал на чем-то твердом и неудобном; в дверь настойчиво стучали. Должно быть, кто-то опять сумел провалить задание и этого кого-то снова нужно лечить, расспрашивать, а потом исправлять то, что он натворил. 

\- Другой темный маг наложил бы за такое Круциатус - но проходи, что уж там, - вздохнул он. Из-за незнакомой двери высунулось незнакомое удивленное лицо, и Геллерт вспомнил, что спал за столом Грейвза, подложив под голову многочисленные отчеты Грейвза. - Обливейт, - поправился он. 

Взгляд вошедшего на мгновение расфокусировался; за это время Геллерт успел заглянуть в его сознание. Его звали Абернети, он работал мелким начальником в каком-то особенно занудном отделе, но мечтал об аврорате и глубоко восхищался всем в Персивале Грейвзе, от родословной до пальто, а тот не мог даже правильно запомнить его фамилию. 

\- Мистер Грейвз, простите, что потревожил! - залебезил очнувшийся Абернети. - Я всего лишь хотел доложить, что, согласно информации, предоставленной часовым механизмом, располагающимся в главном холле данного здания МАКУСА, уровень опасности обнаружения магического мира немагическим сообществом утром сегодняшнего дня превысил отметку повышенного риска в соответствии с государственным стандартом магического сообщества Северной Америки, что может представлять интерес для вас как для руководителя департамента магической безопасности ранее упомянутого МАКУСА. 

Геллерт глядел на него в смеси ужаса и восхищения: он считал себя неплохим оратором, но, признаться честно, едва ли смог бы так же, на одном дыхании и без запинки, выдать такую чудовищную речь, не говоря уже о том чтобы сочинить ее. Вероятно, подобной стилистикой можно было пытать людей. 

\- Спасибо, я уже заметил, - ответил он. 

Абернети вздрогнул, внимательно вгляделся ему в лицо и сделал шаг навстречу. 

\- Позволено ли мне предположить, что с вами, мистер Грейвз, что-то произошло? - Искренняя тревога мелькнула на его лице, тотчас сменившись заученной вежливостью.

\- С мистером Грейвзом все прекрасно, - ответил Геллерт не без нотки зависти. Что могло произойти с этим Грейвзом? Грейвз спал в собственной постели. Геллерт не стал даже будить его, когда взломал фамильный особняк, слишком уж не хотелось портить настроение разговором с этим занудным ретроградом. Призвав на выручку всю свою безжалостность революционера, Геллерт добавил: - Абернати. 

\- Меня зовут Абернети. Через е, не через а, - грустно добавил этот мелкий чиновник, сразу растеряв свой невероятный и устрашающий талант. Но за мгновение до того, как дверь за ним бесшумно затворилась, Геллерт еще раз успел заглянуть в его сознание.

Благородное негодование вскипало в его душе. В подобные мгновения он и вправду начинал верить в свой тезис об общем благе. Ввязавшись в эту авантюру, он не осознавал, что соглашается на самый ужасный опыт в жизни. Похожие чувства он испытал разве что в далекой юности, отправившись за наследством Экриздиса и только в последний миг вспомнив, что теперь он темный маг, а темным магам не рекомендуется вызывать патронусов, даже если они оказались посреди Азкабана лицом к лицу с сотней дементоров. 

Но это было хотя бы весело, - ностальгически вздохнул он, брезгливо взяв двумя пальцами какую-то назойливую бумажку и отложив ее подальше. 

*

\- Из нового уточненного закона Гэмпа-Фламеля следует, что при базовой трансформации первичный объект не ассимилирует свойства целевого объекта и не меняет свою субстанцию, но лишь переходит в соответствующий модус; стало быть, если этот закон будет доказан, то очевидно будет существование субстрата, - говорил Альбус Дамблдор в первый день их знакомства, и Геллерт вопросительно взглянул на тетушку, отрекомендовавшую его как приятного и интересного собеседника. 

\- Нет, книги по темной магии я читаю тогда и только тогда, когда выполняется не менее двух из следующих условий: отсутствие книг по трансфигурации, отсутствие книг по алхимии, отсутствие необходимости отвечать на письма ведущим ученым современности. Однако на данный момент и первое, и третье условие в форме утверждений были бы ложны, - говорил Альбус во второй день, а Геллерт стискивал зубы и повторял себе, что да, ради такой силы и такого ума он и вправду согласен на все, и вот на это - тоже. 

\- Да, я поступил жестоко, но это не повод разбрасываться такими сглазами, тебя же из страны выгонят. И я не совсем понял, как работает последний, не объяснишь? - говорил Альбус в третий день, безуспешно пытаясь превратить вермишель на голове обратно в волосы. 

Конечно, на этот раз ничто не закончится так же легко и приятно, но нужно ведь как-то поддержать в себе веру в человечество. 

Его авроры оказались теми самыми людьми за погребенными под бумагами столами, которых Геллерт по пути к кабинету принял за секретарей, или мелких адвокатов, или еще кого-нибудь жалкого и беспомощного.

\- Согласно положению о департаменте магической безопасности, параграф два, глава "Список профессиональных обязанностей и распорядок рабочего дня для действующих сотрудников" в редакции Грейвза от, - юная девочка, должно быть, стажер, поперхнулась и отхлебнула воды из стакана, - в редакции Грейвза от второго сентября текущего года...

\- П. Грейзва, - поправил ее мужчина в сером костюме, не отрываясь от какой-то толстой папки. - Фамилия Грейвз, рядом с которой отсутствует уточнение П., может трактоваться более чем одним способом. И вам, Тина, тоже не следует об этом забывать, - повысил он голос, обращаясь к женщине с замученным видом и следами чернил на подбородке. 

Геллерт подавил поднимающееся в нем отчаяние, откашлялся, сделал очень серьезное лицо и снял отводящие внимание чары. 

\- Как глава департамента, я хотел бы выслушать отчет о всех не соответствующих заведенному порядку событиях, произошедших за последние сутки, - заявил он, едва затих гул приветствий. Эту фразу он сочинял и репетировал целых пять минут.

\- Мистер Грейвз! - воскликнул мужчина в сером костюме. Судя по голосу, он был потрясен до глубины души. - Доклады лежат на вашем столе с половины девятого утра; кроме того, в соответствии с положением об департаменте магической безопасности, параграф...

\- Тише, - Геллерт поднял руку в предупреждающем жесте. В нем снова просыпалась злость: подумать только, ему, Геллерту Гриндевальду, смели перечить какой-то бессмысленный бюрократ и какое-то сомнительное положение. - Согласно поправке номер тридцать три..

\- Но их же всего девятнадцать! - шепотом воскликнула стажер, судорожно листая бумаги. 

\- ...глава аврората имеет право...

\- Какого аврората? Мы - оперативное отделение департамента магической...

\- ...требовать от своих сотрудников выполнения приказов...

\- Но вы не приказываете, мистер Грейвз, вы выпускаете декреты!

\- ...при условии их целесообразности и соответствии целям работы департамента, - закончил Геллерт. Весь отдел глядел на него, замерев. В глазах Тины с чернилами на подбородке он видел живое сочувствие.

\- Не волнуйтесь, мистер Грейвз, - авторитетно заявил мужчина в сером. - Я передам госпоже Пиквери, что вы тоже подхватили ассоциативную амнезию. 

\- Ну, с кем не бывает, - вставила непонятно откуда взявшаяся пожилая женщина, явно к аврорату отношения не имеющая. - Похоже, ее разносят бумажные крысы. 

Геллерт не ощущал себя таким беспомощным со второго курса, когда на экзамене по чарам его прекрасные ответы раз за разом не принимали, ведь второкурсникам такого знать было не положено, а программу Геллерт посчитал глупой и давным-давно забыл. 

\- Обливейт, - сдался Геллерт. - Что ж, попробуем еще раз. 

*

Два часа жизни он потратил на то, чтобы с помощью легилименции, заклинаний забвения и редкого упорства выяснить у авроров, что за последние сутки не произошло ровным счетом ничего необычного, если забыть о часах, по неведомым и никому не интересным причинам показавшим красный уровень опасности. Еще три - на столь же успешные попытки поговорить с Пиквери. Сегодня ему оставалось только поглядеть, нет ли в кабинете Грейвза каких-нибудь толковых тайников и артефактов, - а потом можно было наконец вернуться в особняк Грейвза и выспаться где-нибудь на диване. Но, конечно, у порога кабинета его ждало двое авроров. 

\- Попытка задержания фигуранта по делу номер 1479/3 прошла безрезультатно, - доложил аврор с косичкой. - В соответствии со своими преступными наклонностями, он не стал дожидаться, когда мы зачитаем его права, а оглушил нас и аппарировал в неизвестном направлении.

\- Третий раз за неделю, - вздохнула Тина с чернилами; аврор пихнул ее в плечо, чтобы она замолчала. Геллерту странно было видеть в коридорах МАКУСА кого-то, походящего на настоящего, живого человека. К ней определенно нужно присмотреться внимательнее, - подумал он. Если не случится ничего срочного, стоит завтра пригласить ее на обед и ненавязчиво поспрашивать про политические взгляды и карьерные стремления. 

\- Все ясно. Вы свободны, - кивнул Геллерт, поворачиваясь к двери. Он слишком устал, чтобы объяснять этим несчастным, как правильно ловить преступников; к тому же, они все равно не примут во внимание ничего, на чем не будет стоять хотя бы трех печатей. 

Но стоило взяться за ручку двери, как кто-то окликнул его:

\- Мистер Грейвз!

По коридору шел Абернети с чашкой кофе в одной руке и стопкой газет в другой. При его появлении Тина вздрогнула и потянула аврора с косичкой за руку. Тот, кажется, тоже испугавшись, извинился перед Геллертом, и они оба поспешили скрыться.

Это тоже стоило учесть. 

\- Мистер Грейвз, простите, что я взял на себя смелость снова побеспокоить вас, - обратился к нему Абернети и набрал в грудь воздуха. Геллерт, представив, что за этим последует, едва не поддался малодушному порыву спрятаться за дверь кабинета. - Несмотря на мою принадлежность не к департаменту магической безопасности, а к другому подразделению МАКУСА, а именно отделу регистрации волшебных палочек, я, ввиду вашего усталого вида и напряженного рабочего распорядка, счел необходимым проявить предупредительность и попытаться скрасить ваше трудовое времяпрепровождение, предоставив предпочитаемый вами горячий напиток, а также ассортимент последних периодических изданий со всего мира, преимущественно с европейского континента.

\- Спасибо, Абернети, - рассеянно кивнул Геллерт, взмахом руки поднимая все эти дары в воздух. - Это очень мило с твоей стороны. 

Заголовки газет, единые в смысле вопреки многообразию языков, спрашивали, где же Геллерт Гриндевальд. А ведь прошел всего день, долгий и мучительный, но только один, - улыбнулся Геллерт. Любопытно, кто первым потерял его - сторонники или противники? Он уже соскучился и по тем, и по другим; в конце концов, он и правда любил свое дело и свою жизнь.

Задумавшись, он не сразу заметил взгляд Абернети, в котором волнение смешалась с восторгом. Должно быть, этот несчастный никак не мог сжиться с мыслью, что сам Персиваль Грейвз наконец-то по невнимательности запомнил, как его зовут. 

\- Знаешь, я решил немного... изменить свою жизнь, - доверительным тоном сказал Геллерт. - Еще раз спасибо, - повторил он и захлопнул за собой дверь, прежде чем Абернети успел взяться за ответ. 

Все, что Геллерт за сегодня видел, было на редкость ужасно - и это говорил он, самый темный маг современности, проживший насыщенную жизнь, полную весьма своеобразных ситуаций. В стеклянных дверцах шкафа он увидел свое нынешнее отражение; его передернуло от омерзения. Персиваль Грейвз был ответственен за все это, и Геллерт совершенно не помнил, почему решил оставить его отсыпаться в постели, а не заточить в какой-нибудь подвал. Вообще-то Геллерт не занимался пытками - не то что брезговал, просто договориться получалось и без этого - но для этого случая можно было сделать исключение. 

Отвернувшись от своего отражения, Геллерт обвел взглядом кабинет. Стол был завален стопками отчетов; бумажные крысы, словно гигантские снежинки, вылетали из трубы и кружились в воздухе; какие-то дела в толстых папках, не уместившиеся на столе, были оставлены прямо на полу. 

Нет, - с мстительным удовольствием решил он тогда. Никаких подвалов не нужно, можно поступить гораздо проще. Все дни, что Геллерт будет искать обскура, он и пальцем не притронется ко всему этому - а потом вернет Персиваля Грейвза на место. 

 

P.S.

Оглушительно выла пожарная тревога; по коридору с топотом пробегали авроры; Геллерт Гриндевальд сбежал. Абернети быстрым шагом направлялся в свой кабинет, чтобы забрать хотя бы самые важные документы и поработать дома. Распахнув дверь, он замер на пороге. На столе, прямо посреди чернового варианта годового отчета, сидел Геллерт Гриндевальд и от скуки болтал ногами. 

\- Проходи, закрывай дверь, нам надо поговорить, - улыбнулся он ему. Абернети послушался. От страха он позабыл все должностные инструкции, но перечить известным европейским террористам, должно быть, не рекомендовалось ни в одной из них. 

Гриндевальд легким движением спрыгнул со стола и подошел ближе. Абернети сглотнул и категорически запретил себе падать в обморок. В конце концов, он ведь уже встречался с Гриндевальдом, и это Гриндевальд, а вовсе не Грейвз, запомнил его фамилию, и был добр к нему, и даже намекнул на возможность карьерного роста. 

\- Вероятно, ты знаешь: я приехал в Америку в поисках страшного, могущественного оружия. Вот только, кажется, я искал его не там, - Гриндевальд проникновенно заглянул Абернети прямо в глаза, и сердце того пропустило удар. - Ты никогда не хотел сменить профессию? Повидать Европу?

Гриндевальд стоял совсем рядом, уверенный, как Персиваль Грейвз, обольстительный, как Куинни Голдштейн, и не предусмотренный ни одним регламентом МАКУСА. 

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что здесь у тебя все равно нет никаких перспектив? - ласково спрашивал он. - После моей революции никаких регистраций палочек не будет. Подумать только - регистрация палочек! Абернети, - теперь он говорил очень убедительно, очень серьезно, - неужели тебе так хочется быть орудием тиранического угнетения? 

\- Я... - начал было Абернети, но Гриндевальд с тихим, но настойчивым "шшш" поднес палец к губам. Наверное, Абернети показалось, но в его глазах мелькнуло что-то похожее на... страх?

\- Собирайся. Никаких документов, только личные вещи, - приказал Гриндевальд, и Абернети не мог не подчиниться, принявшись закидывать в портфель перья и фотографию родителей. За стеной что-то кричали авроры. - И можешь не торопиться, - со снисходительным вздохом добавил Гриндевальд. - Согласно положению об аврорате, параграф один, глава четыре, они все равно не могут ничего сделать, пока не зачитают мои права. Пара Силенцио - и весь аврорат Америки бессилен передо мной. 

У Абернети дрожали руки. Хорошо, что от него не требовалось ничего подписывать, он поставил бы столько клякс, что ни одни очищающие чары не спасли бы пергамент. 

\- С-спешу доложить, что я...

\- Готов? - перебил его Гриндевальд. Абернети обреченно кивнул. 

Гриндевальд протянул ему руку:

\- Тогда пойдем.


End file.
